


Life of a Teenage Poet

by FandomLoverAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cutting, Death, Gender, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Intersex, Love Poems, Multi, Nonbinary, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Pan - Freeform, Pansexual, Passion, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Polyamory, Sad, Sad Poetry, Scars, School Shootings, Self Harm, Time - Freeform, War, World War III, a bit depressing, actually autistic, original writing - Freeform, passionate poetry, polyam - Freeform, serious/semi-serious topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLoverAngel/pseuds/FandomLoverAngel
Summary: My poetry as I write them and/or find them in my notebooks.Please feel free to comment or ask questions. I also take some prompts for a poem if you would like. If you use it, please give me credit.The date/inspiration is at the end.
Kudos: 7





	1. The day you leave the past behind is the day fire quenches my thirst

tell me please  
what does a broken  
heart feel like?

not broken  
from loss of love  
but instead  
from loss of friendship

tell me please  
how do you heal?  
as a loss of love  
is kinder  
than a loss of a friend

you start off  
whispering to each other  
but you end  
whispering about each other

and it hurts  
like a broken heart  
because it is one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: Wed, Jan 8th 2020 - Choir class  
> Inspiration: Alex J/betrayal


	2. My heart can love more than one but no one else does

my heart has a problem  
because it can't choose  
it makes me indecisive  
and i don't know what to do

i love this boy  
or this girl  
or this enby  
or this ace  
and my brain can't make up its mind

i love them all at once  
and all the same  
because my heart does not have an issue  
giving all it can

it means i'm torn apart  
because my kind of love  
isn't the standard  
and it is rarely found  
anywhere around me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: Wed, Jan 8th 2020 Choir class  
> Inspo: polyamory


	3. Humans can't time travel in real life, only by plane

I wish sometimes  
that I could turn back time  
and change the choices  
that I have made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed Jan 8th 2020 - Choir class  
> Inspo: Nothing in particular


	4. Where the droplets fall, flowers will bloom in the dust that follows

White lines decorate  
the already too pale  
wide expanse of skin

zigzagging and  
criss crossing and  
weaving baskets  
across my flesh

life bubbles through  
damaged ivory and porcelain  
whatever you want to call it

using flowery words  
for what's just a human organ  
that will change and heal  
with enough time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed January 8th 2020 - Choir class  
> Inspo: my scars


	5. The difference between what is right and the story that is told

The media makes  
women out ot be  
these fragile glass  
beings of purity

and they don't  
take the outliers  
into account  
just brushing over them

they don't pay heed  
to the physically female and mentally male  
to the physically male and mentally female  
to the ones with no standard biological gender  
to the ones who are both

because those outliers  
don't matter in their eyes  
nor do they matter  
in any one else's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed Jan 8th 2020 - 1st 1/2 of lunch  
> Inspo: being misgendered


	6. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but someday your words will kill me

How many sticks  
and how many stones  
will it take  
to shatter my will  
to live  
to hope  
to dream  
to sing  
to imagine

How many words  
and how many phrases  
will it take to build  
a wall of sharpened daggers  
ready to cut  
ready to hurt  
ready to maim  
ready to harm  
ready to kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed, Jan 8th 2020 - 2nd 1/2 of lunch  
> Inspo: harsh words


	7. My name is not my name. In fact, it's yours

sometimes I wish  
that all I was  
was a girl  
locked inside  
of a magical tale

like the stories  
that play on repeat  
by studio this  
or studio that

oh to be a girl  
dancing on a screen  
with beautiful music  
and a breeze to carry me  
far away from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed, Jan 8th 2020 - 2nd 1/2 of lunch


	8. We will remain when all the boomers die, and the only booms left are from bombs

Over half my generation  
and the one before it  
are waiting with baited breath  
waiting for the other shoe to drop

We are waiting with baited breath  
waiting for the government to give the signal  
that will send us all to our deaths  
in a land we've never known

We are waiting with baited breath  
waiting for the day to come all too soon  
when we will say goodbye to our friends and loved ones  
and exchange our phones and music for guns and screams

We are waiting with baited breath  
waiting for the day we die  
going out with a loud and wet BANG  
our peers forced to step over our dead bodies  
and keep on going, ready to kill

We are waiting with baited breath  
waiting, for the day our innocence is returned to us  
waiting, for the day we don't flinch at a loud speaker  
and waiting, for the day we don't cower at a loud door slam

We are waiting with baited breath  
waiting for the day we aren't afraid  
of our peers, our teachers, or for our safety

We are waiting for when we don't have to worry  
about whether it's a parent here to pick up their kid?  
or if it's an intruder, ready to kill all of the kids?

We are waiting for when we don't have to hesitate  
as we leave our house, having attacks over  
whether or not this is our last chance to say  
"goodbye" or "I love you" to our parents and siblings

We are the generation that gets hit  
over and over, blow after blow  
with shootings and war and murders,  
to the point that we don't flinch  
at the sight of blood,  
and we wish for death  
when we hear the news

We are the generation left behind  
when the elder ones die  
we will still be here  
cleaning up their messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed, Jan 8th 2020 - 2nd 1/2 of lunch to the beginning of 5th  
> Inspo: War and potential WWIII


	9. Time will pass then come to an end

Our parents and teachers and counselors  
tell us over and over about colleges  
but how do I explain plainly,  
that I don't expect to live that long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Wed Jan 8th 2020 - English Class  
> Inspo: WWIII


	10. The draw of drugs

There is one thing  
that my generation loves  
more than their phones

It is something  
that is said  
to give us release  
escape  
and a way out

It is a killing machine  
that goes under many aliases  
known to most  
as drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates: Thursday Jan 9th 2020 - history - beginning  
> Inspo: drug problems in schools


	11. You aren't the so called normal one, I am.

There are too many  
sounds and lights  
for me to function

the smells and textures  
overwhelm me  
and I can't take it

people yell at me  
telling me to cope  
but i'm not  
and i'm trying

I'm overwhelmed  
and i want to scream  
but I can't  
because I have to pretend  
to be what I'm not

I want to rock  
and hit and chirp  
and flap and show  
my happiness  
the only way  
that I know how

I can't do that  
because I am  
supposed to be  
society's definition  
of normal

I am supposed to be  
calm and emotional  
not freaking out  
and shutting down

All I will ask  
Is how can one be  
something they are not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: friday, Jan 10th 2020 - choir to 4th period  
> Inspo: shutdowns and overwhelming shouts


	12. Moon

I look up at the sky  
covered in clouds and blanketed by stars

And I walk through the growing forest  
following the path laid out above

The leaves fly through the air  
animals racing through the brush

and sitting there, gazing up, I wonder:  
What is it like to be the moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Friday, Jan 10th 2020 - 5th period  
> Inspo: The moon at night. And also minecraft


	13. The stain of my home

I am not proud of my country

Our past is full  
of murder and thievery  
The flowers of freedom  
are watered with blood  
We trick and manipulate  
those poorer, to get our way  
Wars are started with others  
just for the sake of war

This means that I?  
Am NOT proud of my country

Because I don't want  
to feel guilty of my past  
knowing that my great whatevers  
owned slaves and plantations

I don't want to live  
on land I know  
shouldn't be my own  
because the people who lived here  
were murdered and tricked

This, and more, is why I?  
Am NOT proud of my country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Tues Jan 14th 2020 - History  
> Inspo: reviewing benchmark and talking of slavery


	14. Spells

With sigils and paper  
and pens and flame  
With athames and chants  
and jars and herbs  
I do cast this spell  
of wonder, of life,  
unto you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date: Tues Jan 14th 2020 - History  
> Inspiration: Candles and incense


	15. I am not my parents

I am told  
over and over  
that I look like  
my mother and father

I just want  
to know why  
I am not told  
that I look like me


	16. Connect the dots

When I get bored  
I like to play  
connect the dots  
with my scars  
and freckles  
twisting and turning  
creating a map of life  
on my skin


	17. Reflection and refraction

Every colour of the rainbow  
lives within your eyes  
sparkling and reflecting  
the star's light  
as you become  
my beacon in the night


	18. Skyscraper Re-purposed Trees

Books line the walls  
the smell of coffee and tea is in the air  
I flit between shelves  
breathing deeply to sense the age

The aromas change as I go  
the newer tomes decorating the air with chemicals  
while the older let off the scent of time

Whichever you choose  
does not matter  
as the end result  
is the same


End file.
